


Daddy B 4

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [7]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Resentment, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth and final part of the sequel to the Hey, Bartender series. Kaitlyn had agreed to let Boomerang spend time with Owen but he decided to extend his visit. Now Stefan's home and the Captain isn't making things easy for Kaitlyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy B 4

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned above, this is the FINAL part of the series. 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from yo

The Captain spent the majority of the morning and early afternoon pushing your buttons. The only time he's not annoying you is when he steps outside for a cigarette. Those short moments serve as a temporary oasis during your living nightmare.

During one of the arguments, you manage to convince him to at least attempt to put the bathroom back together. Naturally, it came with a price. As you empty the dishwasher, reaching into the cabinet, Boomerang places his hands around you on the countertop while he presses against you. The sensation of his closeness and hot breath against your neck causes goosebumps. You feel his tongue travel up your neck stopping at your ear, "Need some help Kitty?"

Rotating your head towards Boomer as he presses even closer and you feel the spark ignite.

With a whisper, "Need I remind you that _MY_ husband is in the next room?" His nose nuzzles your ear and you feel your heart rate increase when you place your hands on top of his. 

The doorbell causes the both of you to jump. Boomer utters a few curse words as he steps away. You quickly sign for the package and shut the door. Thankfully the doorbell didn't wake Owen from his nap or Stefan. 

You feel frazzled and know you are close to your breaking point. "What's it going to take? Why won't you just leave?" You plead.  
Boomerang snickers at your obvious desperation.

Shaking your head in frustration, "You don't get it do you? You're second choice, plan b. He's been there for us. Where the fuck were you?"

"I was locked away!" He roars in defeat.

"Big fucking surprise!" You screech while throwing your arms up in the air.

"Bloody hell! I left that mornin' to get ya somethin' nice. I figure you deserved somethin' for puttin' up with me. It just...didn't go as planned and they took me away." He admits. 

You stare in disbelief while attempting to process the words. It feels like someone has knocked the wind out of you. 

His eyes trail off and then focus back on you. His mood seems to shift and he smiles with a smug satisfaction, "If ya think I'm gonna let another man raise MY boy and make my Kitty purr, you are in for a rude awaken' darling." 

"I beg your pardon?!" A voice emulates behind you and suddenly George's smug expression makes sense. 

Your stomach plummets and your eyes widen. It feels as if the world has been thrown off its axis. With blurry vision you turn to face Stefan. 

His eyes dart from you to Boomer and back. His brow furrows while he opens and closes his mouth. 

"Stefan..." 

Shaking his head he interrupts, "Kaitlyn, what is going?"

You erupt into tears struggling to find the words yet knowing there is no way out of this. 

"Come on' tell him Kitty."

You shoot Boomerang a dirty look and take a deep inhale before facing Stefan. Your lip quivering, "I'm...I'm…um…there's something you should know."

Boomerang discharges a snort, "Ya could say that."

"Will you just shut up?" You yell. 

"Both of you shut it!" Pointing at Kaitlyn, "Talk now!" Stefan's eyes narrow as you proceed to tell him the truth. With a look of pure contempt Stefan divulges, “You two deserve each other.” Everything around you momentarily stops while you absorb the situation.

Stefan's last words to you before walking out ensure you of your new reality, “I don’t ever want to see your face again.” 

You start towards Stefan but Boomerang grabs you by the arm. 

“Sometimes the good guy gets hurt.” 

“You lying manipulative piece of shit!” 

“Birds of a feather my love,” He says with amusement. 

“We’re nothing alike.” 

Pursing his lips together before speaking, “Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart, although, I don’t need to remind ya who's been lyin’ to her husband.” 

Something within you snaps as you lunge at the large man swinging and hitting his chest. He laughs as you continuously hit his arms and torso wherever you can reach. His laughter only fuels your anger and you slap hard him across the face. You immediately pull back and see a red mark on his cheek. With his head cocked to the side, he licks the corner of his mouth while side eyeing you. 

A low snarl emerges, "Ya better watch yourself."

"Or what? You gonna choke me with the boomerang again?" 

Remorse briefly flashes in his eyes. "Kitty, I'm sorry about that. Ya have to believe me."

Looking up at Boomerang as you speak, "You are impossible to escape. I almost wish we'd never met." You take a large step back after your confession. 

The two of you glare at each other from opposing sides of the hall. You can feel the energy flowing between you. It’s so heavy that you feel like it might suffocate you. It was almost as if Boomerang could read your mind. He surged forward with two long strides, grabbing your wrist pulling you in to him. You stare at his lips as he licks them. You forcefully grab his dick through his jeans. George lustfully glazes at you, “Don’t tease me Kitty. It’s been far too long.”

He then grabs your head and your lips meet. Sparks fly as the two of you passionately move your lips in sync. His tongue runs along your lip seeking permission for entrance, you part your lips and your tongues collide. You hand starts rubbing him over his pants. You pull away and begin unbuckling his belt and tugging his zipper. Before you can slide his pants down, he picks you up bride style and heads towards the bedroom. He sits down placing you on his lap. Your hands scrape his scalp as you work your fingers through his curls. His lips move along your jaw. 

"Tell me ya want me Kitty." 

"I'd rather show you." With that you slip off his lap and motion for him to stand. While maintaining eye contact you push his pants and boxers down his legs. His eyebrow quirks as you step close and nudge him to sit. Boomer runs his hand along the hemline of your dress right above the back of your bare knee. He then slides it up to your thigh, squeezing your butt. His other hand lifts the dress up and you finish removing it. Kneeling before him you push his legs wider as you grab his length bringing to your lips and kissing the head. You give Boomer a seductive smile before running your tongue underneath the shaft back up to the tip and down again. Boomerang let's out a groan when you take his balls into your mouth and gently suck while rubbing your finger over his tip spreading the precum. Grabbing the shaft with one hand and dragging your finger nails along his thigh with the other, your tongue encircles around the head of his cock and you slowly insert the shaft in your mouth while sucking. Boomerang breathing becomes erratic as your hands working the shaft and your mouth fall into a rhythmic motion. He hisses when you pull him out of your mouth but issues a satisfied grunt when your tongue travels down the shaft and back. While pumping you flick the tip with your tongue before taking him all in. His breathing picks up as you continue to work his member. The moment his grip tightens on your hair a moan escapes as you take him in deeper knowing he's about to cum. His head flings back as his hips buck and a primal growl fills the room as you shallow everything. He sits up and grabs you for a bruising kiss. 

Boomer nips and sucks at your neck down to your breast while you straddle him. His hand shoots up unhooking your bra. A large hand kneads your thigh as you grind against him. A ragged breath escapes when he takes your breast into his mouth sucking and teasing your nipple causing a breathy, "Captain" to escapes your mouth. He flips you on to the bed and grinding his hips into yours. You feel like you might melt under his lustful stare. He slowly kisses down your chest and stomach before hooking his thumbs into your underwear. You instinctively lift your hips as he slides them down. Boomerang gently parts your legs as he crawls back up the bed, his thick fingers finding your wet center rubbing the folds. 

"So wet for me" he murmurs before grazing his teeth along your bottom lip. He inserts a finger and begins pumping. "Captain, please."

"Say it again" He commands in your ear before adding another digit. You begin grinding your hips against his palm creating the delicious friction you desire. He leans back watching you writhe in pleasure while he curls his fingers inside you. He growls when you start kneading your breasts and pinching your nipples.

"Captain…please...fuck me..Daddy." With your request he slowly withdraws his fingers and licks them while his other hand positions himself at your entrance. He rubs his cock over your clit teasing you. Watching you bite your lip in anticipation, he smirks then leans down with a kiss while he slowly pushes into you. Boomerang hooks an arm under your knee as he rotates and digs his hips into yours. You are lost in the blissful sensation of his thrust and embed your nails into his back whenever he plunges deeper. The two of you take turns kissing and biting each other’s necks, collars, and lips. You can feel yourself approaching your climax as your walls begin to constrict with each of Boomerang’s thrusts. 

Boomer murmurs into your neck "Purr for me Kitty." You can only whimper as you clench around him clawing at his butt, riding out the wave with each continued thrust. Soon after you come down his movement becomes erratic as he climaxes. He buries his face in your neck while he catches his breath. You gently run your fingers through his hair before drifting off.  
_________________________  
You slowly open your eyes at the feeling of gentle strokes against your cheek. A smile spreads across your face as you are greeted with his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Good evenin’ beautiful.” He says with a low gravely draw. 

“Hello, Captain.” 

“Why don’t you get that sweet ass out of bed and make me a sandwich?” He asks while slapping your bottom. His actions cause you to lurch forward and bite at his bottom lip. 

Growling, “Ya sure like to live dangerously Kitty.” 

“What can I say, Captain? I’m a very bad girl,” you say as you lean down and kiss him. 

“Stick around sweetheart and I’ll show ya bad.” 

“Sticking around…it’s worth a shot, yeah?” 

He replied with a wink, “I suppose I could give it a try.” 

“Ya always were a romantic.” You reply in a mocking tone. On the monitor you hear Owen starting to stir. 

“Time to eat your words.” You say with a grin. 

Getting up with a large sigh, “I guess it’s only fair since ya been doing it for months.” He turns to you with a twinkle in his eye. In this moment, you feel like things are right for the first time in a long time. While you will always regret hurting Stefan, you realize that you had used him to camouflage your true feelings. Breaking you from thought, Boomer leans back over you stopping inches away from your face. 

“I fuckin’ love ya Kitty.” He declares as he kisses you. You instinctively grab his face and tenderly stroke his chops. While looking into his eyes, you see the sincerity behind the words. 

The confirmation draws a small smile to your face, “Ya know…I fucking love you too Harkness. I always have.” He delivers another kiss before pulling himself away to take care of your son.  
\---------  
Total happiness didn’t last long with George, but you never truly expected it to. You know that George cares about you and Owen in his own diluted way. He tried to be a family man; nonetheless, he was continuously drawn to crime like a moth to a flame. That life had its consequences, and George disappeared a lot. When he reappeared, his light was warm and encompassing. You felt like the most important person in the world, however, it always ended too soon and you were left craving more. There are many days where you wish you'd never met the burly Australian but you love that shitbag.


End file.
